The Gift -- Revised version
by RaevenWynter
Summary: [Slash] Severus/Harry sap This is the revised version, nothing has changed in the story, but an author's note has been added.


Title: The Gift  
Author: RaevenWynter  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash, angst, a little splash of sap. (*Which I don't write often*)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the brilliant characters belong to her. But I am a proud owner of a Harry Potter backpack and thermos.. So I give her money. And soon a Snape Action figure. MUAHAHAHAHA!   
Notes: I have been writing a bunch of angsty Severus/Harry ficlets lately so I decided I had to do a sweet Christmas fic. Unfortunately, things don't turn out the way you want them to. By the end of the first paragraph I realized this wasn't going to be totally sap like I planned it to be. But anything that makes me want to hug my Severus is fine with me. So, yet another one of my Severus/Harry works. Their first Christmas. *watches the chorus of awwwwws fade away* And on the last note, this story has nothing to do with my other Severus/Harry fic, at least I don't think so. They might tie in... maybe.  
  
  
NOTE: This is the revised copy on FF.NET. Because I kept getting remarks about how there is no Thanksgiving in Britain. Let me assure you before you read this, that I KNOW that. Call it artistic liscense, call it twisting the writing world, heck, call it someone who thinks that Dumbledore is really worlding and darn well though Thanksgiving was a good holiday so they now celebrate it at Hogwarts. But please, no more stupid prickly reviews about how there is no Thanksgiving. (Sorry about the semi-rant, but it was starting to bug me, people saying the same thing just because I forgot to put this warning up in the first place.... )  
  
* * *  
  
Severus had always hated Christmas. Damned Muggle holiday, had had called it, invading my personal space. (By which he meant Hogwarts,) Already a giant Douglas fir stood in the dining room, not even two days after Thanksgiving, (Another asinine Muggle holiday, Severus observed). He had always hated Christmas, almost since before he could remember. But Severus was not that lucky. He remembered the last Christmas he enjoyed, and he also remembered, rather vividly, why he hated it so now.  
  
Christmas was a bitter memory, a memory of the day he lost what he held most dear. It was Christmas day that his mother had died.   
  
Oh yes. The memories came rolling back as he walked down the crowded London street. Christmas shoppers milled about the windows of the small local stores. He stopped at one small shop, one that many people milled about the glass window. Finely handblown glass figures laid down on the green and red velvet that lined the cases. But one item, a single item caught his eye.   
  
A blown glass snowglobe with a finely and surely hand crafted silver unicorn inside. The base obviously made with silver and crafted by the same person who made the unicorn, and inlaid in it where several small semi-precious gems. The glasses imperfections caught the light of the showcase like a faceted diamond, making it shine with what could have been called magic, yet it wasn't. And Severus smiled sadly, he could hear the ornamental decoration crash to the ground, the glass shattering. Just like it was yesterday.  
  
His mother's favorite Muggle item, and most likely the only one you would have found in the Snape Manor was a small snowglobe, cast in silver that played the sweetest tune. The crank to wind it hidden and only he and his mother knew how to make it play. The Snape's, a family very much like the Malfoy's, an old wizarding family had owned one thing Muggle, perhaps as a reminder to his mother about where she came from, though many wizards did not know it. His mother had been born in the Muggle world, raised by Muggles when her own mother had died in labor and no one knowing to whom she belonged. All the questions she had erased by the teachers at Hogwarts when she herself attended, but still, the years in the Muggles house had rubbed off on her.   
  
Severus watched the lights move over the clear glass of the ornament, only moving to wipe at his eye, which were watering slightly. No, he wouldn't let himself cry. Not over an ornament that looked similar to the one his mother owned. But yet he could not tear his eyes from the masterful piece of art. The tune slowly coming from his throat, which now seemed parched. He hummed the tune, though it had been years and years since he had heard it last, it came back to him like it was yesterday.  
  
Yes, he remembered that fateful Christmas night even more now. His father and he had never gotten along, but both shared one common love. His mother. She meant the world to each of them in their own way. And the night she died, his father had been angry. At whom, Severus still didn't know. He had heard the crash and ran to investigate. There in the drawing room stood his father, red faced with anger and the snowglobe lay on the floor in millions of little shards. A sight that shook him for years to come.   
  
It wasn't until hours later when he had found out why. When he had found out that his mother had died. And he had started sobbing. But sadness often leads to hate. And soon, he hated his father, somehow it was his fault that his mother was gone.   
  
The years that followed all blended together. The Snape Manor was never again decorated for Christmas, never was a carol sung or presents given and recieved. The years spanned and Severus had hatred brewing in him. And everyone seemed to sense that, and most stayed away from him. He spent most of the time in his room at Hogwarts, his face buried into a book. Until he had met Lucius. Somehow they became friends, though how, Severus was still not quite sure of. It was now quite clear that Lucius was so much like his own father, he should have hated the other boy, but somehow never could bring himself to.   
  
Friendship. Perhaps that was what it was. The only one who had offered friendship to the tall gangly Severus Snape at Hogwarts. Even as a clumbsy teenager, he managed to be imposing, keeping the other students out of his hair. But not Lucius. He was different. He didn't fear the anger that swelled around Severus, in fact, he seemed to love the idea that Severus was so angry.  
  
If there was one thing Severus had learned over all these years, it was friendships like that often led to disaster. What happened in the years that followed were not something Severus was proud of in the least, but past cannot be changed. And that he could live with. But Christmas had always brung about bitter memories, memories best left buried.  
  
But Severus felt himself push through the crowd in front of the shop, his hair disheveled by the time he got inside and he slowly went about straightening his Muggle-clothes. Surprisingly enough, the crowd outside was nothing like the inside of the store. An elderly man looked up when he walked in and smiled kindly. It was quite possible that this man was older than Headmaster Dumbledore, but Severus took no note to that as he motioned to the snowglobe in the window.  
  
"Ah, that. I have had it for years." He said, his voice kind and caring as he pulled it out of the showcase and brought it to the counter. "Did you want to look at it?" He motioned towards the globe with a small smirk. It didn't take fifty years in the business to match the right piece to the right person, and he knew that this piece SHOULD belong to the man in front of him.  
  
Severus ran his hands across the cool metal and gasped out loud when his finger caught something. "Ah, I see you've found it's secret," The man said with a grin. Severus picked it up, his pale hands curving around the small globe as he turned the hidden latch. The melody played sweetly as if it was just made and Severus looked at it, half horrified and half intrigued. He could feel the lump growing in his throat as the familiar melody rang in his ears.  
  
"Two of a kind that one... " The man continued, pretending not to notice the look on Severus' face. "I sold one to a young girl, many a years ago. The craftsman died a few months later, and I have this one ever since.."  
  
Severus swallowed and looked to the man and nodded quietly, putting the ornament down. "I apologize. I must go.." Severus said, his voice harsher than usual. Of all things that he might of been expecting, that was not it. And he took the chance and escaped from the store in a flash. Breath didn't find its way into his throat until he was outside, several shops away from the glass store and he looked around.   
  
No. He wouldn't be able to get any shopping done like this. He could always come back next weekend. Christmas, as much as he hated it, was always the perfect time to show how much he appreciated Dumbledore for taking him in. But finding that perfect gift... would just have to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down Diagon Alley with quickened footsteps. They had just gotten out of Hogewarts for Christmas break but the three would soon be heading back. They wouldn't miss the Christmas feast at Hogwarts for the world. And they still had some Christmas shopping to do, well rather, Harry had some Christmas shopping to do but had dragged them along.  
  
Ron and Hermione, now an official couple, thanks to Harry's help in fifth year, where holding hands,walking next to Harry, the three of them talking casually, barely noticing the stares and how people seemed to move out of their way. It seemed almost natural to them, at least when they were in the wizard world.   
  
Harry smirked and pulled his friends in and out of shops. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays. Well, since he had been at Hogwarts, he didn't really care for any holiday when he stayed with the Dursley's.   
  
But it wasn't memories that kept the frown on his face as he checked out shop after shop in Diagon Alley. He just couldn't find that perfect gift. Finally, exastberated, Harry let them out of Diagon Alley, thanking god that he had some Muggle money in his pocket and they were wearing 'normal' clothes.   
  
It seemed like hours that they walked up and down streets with holiday crowds and painted and decorated windows. But nothing seemed to call to him. The sun was hovering over the western horizon, about ready to say its goodnights when he stopped suddenly, so suddenly that Ron ran into him before he realized that Harry was no longer walking.  
  
Harry grinned excitedly and pointed at the window. "That's it.. that is it.. I found it." He said with a lopsided grin and Ron shrugged. Ron wasn't quite fond of the idea but Hermione nodded, "It is rather lovely... I think he will like it... don't you Ron?" She asked. "I do- Yes, Harry, He will love it.." He changed the direction of his sentence when Hermione elbowed him. Harry rolled his eyes at the two. "Fighting like a married couple already.." he said, "I will be out in a minute.." He said before bounding through the crowd into the small store, leaving Hermione and Ron there just staring at him.   
  
They turned to each other and shrugged lightly. A few moments later Harry practically ran from the shop, a smile plastered on his face and a bag in his hand. "Perfect..." he said, holding up the bag, and through the white plastic bag, they could see the vague outline and colors of the green wrapped box the present laid nestled in.  
  
* * *  
  
Christmas Day had come and the feast was wonderful, as it was every year. Harry sat nestled in between Hermione and Fred. Half listening to the conversations on either side of him, but more interested in finishing his meal and leaving the crowded room. He vaguely heard Fred and George discussing how to disrupt the first day back in classes, but not sure how they would do it.   
  
Harry moved to stand up and Fred looked up at him. "Done already, Harry?" He said raising an eyebrow and Harry shrugged and smirked, "Try the Muggle paintball guns I got you.." He said with a wink. "You can cause quite a ruckuss with them.." And for a moment Fred looked thoughtful before grinning. "Always knew we could count on you... What would we do without ya?" He said before returning to his planning with his twin. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at Hermione who was smirking up at him before turning back to Ron.  
  
Harry quickly found his way out of the somehow crowded dining room. There seemed to be more and more students staying over Christmas every year. He ginned when he got out of the room and slipped away from the dining area. Some students had already left, but most stayed for desert and it wasn't that odd that he left early. It had been becoming more and more of a habit lately.   
  
He looked around for Filch and his little lackey before starting the climb down the stairs that led to the dungeon. He shook his head as his hands wrapped around the doorknob and the door swung open and he let himself into the small room. It was cozy, a small fire burning in the fireplace and a couple of chairs nestled right by it.   
  
Harry grinned, he could almost see Snape sitting there with his nose in a book. He smirked as he sat down on the furthest chair and pulled his feet to his body, watching the flames leap in the fireplace with an odd fascination. He barely heard when the door opened and closed quietly.  
  
Harry looked up to the door and smiled, "Sev..." There was Severus in his holiday robes, though not unlike his regular wear, still all black, but they looked slightly nicer and less like he had been working in the potions lab with them on.   
  
Severus shook his head, "How would I know I would find you here?" He said, slipping gracefully into the other chair. "Because I haven't given you your present yet?" Harry said, his voice teasing.   
  
Severus closed his eyes looking down. "Figures. You would go get me something wouldn't you?" He said, his voice calm. And Harry just shook his head, "Of course.."  
  
He jumped up and seemed to be searching his robes for something and slid the green box out of his robes. It was slightly larger than a grapefruit and he presented it to Severus. "It just seemed to call your name. And I know you don't like Christmas and all that.. but... here.." He said, pushing it into his hands, his face flushed just slightly.  
  
Severus sighed, his fingers undoing the bow on top, which was slightly mussed from being under Harry's robes during the feast but otherwise looked perfect. "You didn't have to.." He said, unwrapping it slowly. "I know.. but... well, you will see.... it was meant for you.."  
  
Snape just shrugged and opened the box. And his jaw dropped. "How... how did you?" He said quietly, picking the small snowglobe from the box, feeling the weight once again in his hands. His finger brushed over the screw and it started to tinkle the small melody and his lips twitched upwards.  
  
"See, I told you.. you would love it.." Harry said, waiting, watching Severus' face. Serverus loked up to him and blinked. "How did you know?" He asked softly, the music still playing lightly.   
  
"Know what?" Harry asked, "I thought it reminded me of you... and you should have it." Severus closed his mouth and let himself smile again. "Nevermind... just come over here and let me kiss you, you git.." He said.   
  
And Harry obliged.  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, was it just me or did the end seem kind of rushed? Well, I was enjoying writing the beiginning but the end just seemed to teeter off a bit. I am sorry. I hope you at least enjoyed some of it. And any inconsistancies, I don't mean them. Granted, we don't know anything about Severus' parents, so... I suppose what I wrote was alright. *grins* Review, please. I live on reviews, esspecially good ones.  
  
Oh and one final note. The idea of the gift was given to my by my grandmother. She kept running into the room while I was writing it and telling me what Harry should give Snape and telling me what song it should play. In the end we couldn't decide what song, so I didn't say. But Greensleeves was up there. Old and British, it might have worked.. *g* 


End file.
